Unforgiven
by DylanO'sexy
Summary: A Stiles/Derek crossover.


The heated summer air blew her flowing blonde locks around his face, which caused him to smile as he kissed her. His lips meshing perfectly against hers, as if that's where they would belong for the rest of time; though he knew the summer was coming to an end, and so would this fling.

"Good night," she muttered against his lips which begged for just one more taste, just one more was all he needed to tie him over. He pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips a little more fiercely against her own. She giggled kissing back before pulling away.

"Stiles," she muttered, and he almost would have melted at the way she said his name. How he could hear the smile, feel it against his own it might have been the most comforting thing in the world, except he knew this was going to end.

"Good night, Erica." Stiles finally whispered his lips pressing against hers quickly a few more times. She blew him a kiss as she disappeared into the night, it was almost sad that he never actually got to watch her leave. One minute she was there and the next she wasn't. Letting out a sigh before turning around to head up to his room, his heart stopped in his chest as Derek had magically appeared in front of him.

"Holy shit." Stiles muttered under his breath, his hand on his chest as if that would stop his heart from racing the way it was. He felt his skin raise with goosebumps at the way Derek looked at him. He had always seemed so cold, but when Stiles would occasionally allow himself to linger into the stare he saw something else; something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Thanks for calling, Derek." He rolled his eyes trying to push past the muscular structure that was actually the other male, but Derek didn't move, and neither did Stiles. For a moment it was if they were having a staring contest before Derek's mouth sort of moved, and his eyebrows frowed.

"It's the middle of the night, mind telling me why you're locking me out of my own house?" Stiles said waving his hands in front of Derek's face a few times. In a split second Derek had grabbed Stiles hands and gripped them so they were no longer allowed to move. Stiles felt weird, his stomach dropped and his heart pounded and he could feel himself flushing red, but he wasn't angry though he should have been based on how Derek treated him. "Let me go." Stiles demanded as if he could have picked a fight with Derek and won; that wasn't the case at all.

"Something is coming." Derek said simply.

"Yeah, that Alpha pack... to kill us all. I know." Stiles rolled his eyes and attempted to push Derek out of the way, but Derek grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the side of the house.

"Something bigger." He said, his hot breath on Stiles neck, he gulped and bit down on his tongue to prevent any absentminded noises he might have made.

"Bigger?" Stiles questioned trying to wiggle free from this uncomfortable position Derek often put him in. Derek suddenly stopped and slowly let go of Stiles and without another word he was gone.

"Stupid werewolves."

Stiles walked back into his house, slamming the door behind him. Completely unsure of why he was so frustrated. He felt tense and more than annoyed at the conversation he had with Derek. They were always like that, so obnoxiously veige.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Stiles stood in the front hall staring down at the kitchen where his father was, he couldn't see him but he knew that's where he was. He was working on a new case about bodies that were being drained of their blood, apparently nothing was normal after you allowed werewolves into your life... and now whatever this was. Stiles wasn't skeptical if Werewolves could exist all those dark demon things that go bump in the night could too right? First thought was of course _vampires, _but that just seemed so incredibly ridiculous.

"Someone stopped by for you earlier. A girl." Stiles flew down the hallway and leaned casually on the door frame trying to not appear too anxious. He shouldn't have cared, at all, he had this thing with Erica, and even though he knew it wouldn't last he shouldn't have thought about Lydia the way he did, the way he felt he would always feel about her even though she had made a clear choice that Jackson was who she loved.

"Oh?" He questioned cocking a brow at his father curiously.

"Yeah." He said and went back to reading the reports he had scattered along the dining room table.

"Who was she?" He questioned after a few moments of silence out of his father.

"Didn't get her name, she was a brunette, not Allison, someone else. She didn't look like any of your friends, but she asked for you by name. She said she'd come back later."

**AN: this is just what I have so far, feedback is more than welcome, enjoy this sneak peak there is so much more in store.**


End file.
